Douce tristesse
by cassiewright
Summary: Stiles va mal. Mais personne ne le voit, du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. slash.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles est différent depuis quelque temps. Mais ni son père, ni son meilleur ami ne s'en rende compte. Le premier passe son temps au travail, et le second le laisse pour Allison.

La période de novembre rendait toujours triste l'hyperactif.

Ce soir, il passe chez le fleuriste puis il conduit jusqu'à un certain endroit, sans savoir qu'il est suivit.

Arrivé, il pose les fleurs sur le granit et caresse la pierre où est gravé le nom d'une partie de son cœur.

- bonsoir maman. Tu me manques tellement. A papa aussi, même si nous n'en parlons pas. Je peux le voir...

Ne pouvant plus retenir sa tristesse, des larmes glissent le long de ses joues.

-Je me sens si seul maman. Si inutile. Si j'étais sûr de pouvoir te retrouver dans l'au-delà, je n'hésiterai pas un instant. J'y pense de plus en plus. Personne ne me retient. Papa serai mieux sans moi, je lui ai apporté que des problèmes récemment. Scott...Scott n'a pas besoin de moi. Par ma faute, sa vie a été bouleversée. Notre relation n'est plus la même et ça se comprend. Je suis si fatigué. Je ne suis rien.

Essuyant ses larmes.

- pardon maman de te parler de ça. Tu ne dois pas aimer entendre ça. Je t'aime.

Stiles quitte le cimetière et rentre chez lui. Une ombre quitte à son tour le cimetière après le départ de l'hyperactif.

Le lendemain à l'école, Stiles reste seul dans son coin. Scott n'a même pas pris la peine de venir avec lui à la cantine, préférant rester avec Allison, Jackson et Lydia.

Dès la fin des cours, il rentre chez lui, s'enferme dans sa chambre avec une bouteille de whisky et ses comprimés d'adderall.

Il ne sait pourquoi il pleure, mais les larmes inondent son visage et sa respiration devient difficile sous ses petits cris de douleur.

Il veut en finir.

Il va pour attraper la bouteille quand deux bras l'enserrent, son visage atterrissant dans le cou de la personne.

L'odeur de cuir et de menthe envahirent ses narines. Ce mélange lui donne le nom de la personne qui le serre contre lui.

- Derek.

- Quelle connerie tu allais faire. Tu penses à ton père ? Il a perdu l'amour de sa vie, tu crois qu'il aurait réagit comment en perdant sa raison de vivre ?

- il vivrait mieux sans moi.

- tu n'es qu'un idiot de penser ça. Ton père ne survivrait pas sans toi. Et puis, il y a moi ? Qui je menacerai d'arracher la gorge avec les dents si tu avais fait ça ?

Un petit rire se mélange avec les sanglots.

- Derek Hale tente l'humour ?

- ça a l'air de marcher.

- pourquoi tu es là ? Besoin d'information sur…

- je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

Derek sourit que le jeune hyperactif ne dise rien.

- je t'ai entendu hier.

Stiles repousse le loup, mais ce dernier le serre un peu plus dans ses bras.

- depuis mon retour, je ne me suis lié avec personne. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru. Mais Scott et toi faîtes partis de ma vie. Surtout toi. Tu es toujours là pour m'aider.

- je t'ai envoyé en prison.

Derek sourit, l'hyperactif redevient un peu plus lui.

- c'est vrai. Je t'ai tapé pour ça non ?

- plus d'une fois.

Tout en le gardant dans ses bras, Derek recule un peu, et d'une main essuie les larmes de Stiles. Ce dernier détourne le regard.

- je dois être vraiment pathétique pour que tu sois gentil avec moi.

- non, je sais ce que tu ressens. Tout du moins, je peux le comprendre. J'ai perdu ma famille, les gens que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient. J'avais Laura pour m'aider à supporter la douleur puis je l'ai aussi perdu, et la colère m'a aidé à son tour. Ton père et toi souffrez chacun de votre côté.

Stiles pose son front sur le torse du loup.

- tu devrais te reposer.

- je n'arrive pas à dormir, je fais cauchemar sur cauchemar…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- je ne peux pas dormir avec ma veste en cuir.

- je vais partager mon lit avec Derek Hale ?

Les deux hommes se mettent en tenue plus pratiques pour la nuit et se glissent sous les draps. Le loup attire l'hyperactif dans ses bras. Ce dernier murmure un …

- merci

Puis il passe un bras autour de la taille du jeune Hale.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles se réveille le cœur un peu moins lourd après un rêve où Derek Hale était gentil avec lui.

Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il était si bien dans la chaleur de son lit. Son oreiller aussi était chaud mais pas aussi moelleux que d'habitude.

Stiles ouvre vivement les yeux et s'aperçoit que son rêve n'en était pas un.

- j'ai réellement dormi avec Derek Hale.

- tu es bruyant même le matin.

Des yeux bleu vert se perdent dans les siens. A ce contact, des rougeurs prennent place sur les joues du jeune hyperactif.

Le loup a un petit sourire à cette vision.

- tu vas être en retard.

- quoi ?

Stiles regarde l'heure.

- ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi.

L'hyperactif se lève en vitesse.

- je suis un bon coussin sourit le jeune Hale.

Tout en s'habillant…

- même si c'est rare et que tu as un très beau sourire, ça fait flipper de le voir…ah et lèves tes fesses, si mon père te voit.

- je pars dès que tu pars.

Stiles va pour quitter sa chambre …

- merci pour hier soir Derek.

Le loup surprend l'humain en se trouvant à ses côtés et lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

- je t'en prie.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Derek était partit.

Ce jour-là, à l'école, Stiles ne souffrait pas du comportement de son meilleur ami. Non, aujourd'hui, il pensait au loup avec qui il a passé la nuit. Il ne pensait pas que Derek pouvait être aussi tendre, gentil et affectueux. Il s'avouait qu'il avait aimé être dans ses bras.

A la cantine, le jeune hyperactif va vers une table où se trouve une jeune fille blonde qui essaie de se cacher dans le fond de sa chaise.

- je peux m'assoir avec toi Erica ?

La jeune fille le regarde avec un air surpris.

- oui, bien sûr Stiles.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et s'installe face à elle. Il prend de ses nouvelles et ils partent même ensemble aux cours de l'après-midi.

Le soir, pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs, la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvre sur Derek. Ce dernier s'assoit sur le lit de l'hyperactif après avoir posé un baiser sur son front.

- ta journée ?

- dingue, tu arrives à parler sans employé de verbes.

Le loup sourit.

- tu vas mieux.

- grâce à toi.

Derek lui fait un signe de tête et Stiles s'exécute. Il va s'assoir à ses côtés.

- tu vas m'arracher la gorge avec tes dents ?

Derek fond son regard dans le sien, puis le serre dans ses bras.

- non je ne vais pas t'arracher la gorge. Enfin pour le moment.

- c'est rassurant.

Ils restent un moment ainsi. Puis Stiles va chercher de quoi manger pour le loup et lui.

Le shérif appelle son fils pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas car il doit remplacer un de ses collègues malades pour la garde de nuit.

Derek reste donc avec Stiles et ils dorment une nouvelle fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Stiles se réveillait et s'endormait dans les bras du loup et passait ses journées avec Erica.

La jeune fille et lui étaient devenus réellement amis. Elle lui avait parlé de son béguin pour lui quand elle était plus jeune, il s'est excusé de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Stiles lui avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait pour le loup. La jeune fille était celle qui avait mis un nom sur ces sensations. Il était amoureux.

Du moment qu'il avait compris ses sentiments, les baisers sur son front, être dans les bras de Derek faisaient battre frénétiquement son cœur. Le loup lui avait fait remarquer et Stiles jouait de son sarcasme pour effacer sa gêne mais il ne pouvait cacher ses rougeurs.

Un soir, alors qu'Erica et Stiles révisaient ensemble pour un examen, chez le jeune homme, une visite inattendue blesse l'hyperactif.

- Scott ? Que fais-tu là ? Entre ! Ça me fait plaisir de te…

- arrête ! Plaisir ? Vraiment ? Pourtant tu me laisses pour Derek et ne dis pas le contraire, tu empestes son odeur. S'en est écœurant. Toi qui te disais mon meilleur ami, tu restais juste avec moi pour approcher Derek et devenir comme moi, tu me jalouses depuis que je suis un loup garou. Tu veux de cette vie. Moi je ne l'ai pas voulu mais par ta faute, oui ta faute, je suis un monstre ! Monstre qui ne peut pas avoir de petites amies ! Par ta faute, Allison m'a quitté ! Je te déteste Stiles ! Je préfèrerai ne t'avoir jamais rencontré !

Le loup quitte la maison. Stiles s'écroule au sol à genoux. Erica avaient entendu les cris mais n'avait pas pu faire un pas vers eux, mais en entendant claquer la porte et un bruit sourd, elle était vite allée voir. En voyant son ami pleurer à chaudes larmes, la respiration difficile, la jeune fille le prend dans ses bras après avoir appelé Derek.

Stiles les avait présentés après que le loup soit passé par la fenêtre de sa chambre et effrayé Erica qui révisait avec lui dans sa chambre.

Elle le berçait depuis dix minutes quand le loup arrive. Stiles s'était calmé mais n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Le loup aide Stiles à monter dans sa chambre et le couche. Erica les rejoint avec une boisson chaude et un petit gâteau pour son ami.

- que s'est-il passé ? Demande le loup.

- j'ai entendu quelqu'un crié mais je n'ai pas réellement compris ce qu'il a dit, j'ai juste reconnu la voix de MacCall. Quand je suis descendue, Stiles était au sol dans la position que tu as vu.

Derek se retenait pour ne pas se transformer sous la colère. La jeune fille n'était pas au courant pour les loups garous.

- je n'aurai peut être pas du t'appeler mais…

- tu as bien fait Erica, je te remercie. Je vais rester avec lui.

La jeune fille lui fait un petit sourire.

- je vais te raccompagner.

- non, non c'est bon, il fait encore jour et je n'habite pas loin. Restes avec lui.

Derek pose un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- merci Erica.

La jeune fille s'en va avec un petit sourire.

Derek monte rejoindre Stiles. Ce dernier s'était endormi. Sommeil agité. Il murmurait des…

- Scott

Pleureurs.

Derek s'allonge à ses côtés. Il caresse le visage de l'endormi. Il allait faire regretter son attitude au nouveau bêta. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il était certain que Stiles n'avait rien fait pour mériter la colère de son soit disant meilleur ami.

Aux caresses du loup, Stiles se calme et se blottit contre lui. Le loup sourit. Touché par cette vison, il se penche et pose un instant ses lèvres sur celles de l'endormi.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles se sentait tomber dans un trou sans fond après que Scott a réduit à néant leur amitié et son cœur quand une douce chaleur l'enveloppe.

Doucement il ouvre les yeux et se trouve face à un mur kaki. Il était pourtant sûr que son mur était blanc. Il était au chaud donc dans son lit. Le mur devait être blanc. Il veut se lever pour vérifier ça mais n'arrive pas à lever sa couverture devenu assez lourde et elle grogne en plus. Grogne ?

Stiles lève les yeux et voit grâce au reflet de la lune le visage de son loup. L'hyperactif sourit, même en dormant Derek grognait.

Stiles se blottit de nouveau contre lui et ferme les yeux.

Sans calculer son geste, il caresse le bas du dos du loup.

Il l'aime, il n'en a plus aucun doute. Il se sent si bien dans ses bras. L'odeur de Derek envahit son nez, ses poumons. Il se sent apaiser.

'' Je préfèrerai ne t'avoir jamais rencontré''.

Les mots de Scott font éclater sa bulle de douceur. De nouvelles larmes inondent son visage. Son frère le détestait.

Même s'ils avaient prit du recul, et qu'il en avait souffert, Stiles aimait Scott. Pas comme il aime Derek, mais il l'aime.

Derek.

Que dirait le loup s'il savait qu'il l'aimait comme on aime un amant ? Dormirait-il toujours avec lui ? Serait-il toujours à ses côtés ?

- calmes toi, je suis là.

- tu ne resteras pas si tu sais.

Stiles pleurait de nouveau à chaudes larmes. Derek le serre dans ses bras, le berçant légèrement. Il caresse son dos.

- il n'y a aucune raison pour que je te laisse.

- si. Je vais te dégoûter. Tu vas me détester comme Scott.

Le loup serre la mâchoire au prénom de l'autre bêta. Cet idiot lui avait dit qu'il le détestait ?! Stiles faisait tout pour lui et il osait lui dire cela ?! Il allait lui faire avaler ses paroles.

- jamais je ne te détesterai Stiles. Jamais.

- tu me supportes à peine.

Derek lève le visage de Stiles vers le sien et fond son regard dans celui doré de l'autre garçon.

- tu crois que j'agirai comme je le fais si je te supportais juste ?

Le loup essuie le visage de l'hyperactif.

- alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu veux te moquer de mon malheur ?! Me chouchouter pour mieux me rabaisser après ?! Tu…

Les lèvres de Derek interrompent ce monologue exécrable.

- arrêtes de dire des conneries.

- tu m'as embrassé ?

- oui et non ce n'est pas pour me moquer, jouer avec tes sentiments.

- alors pourquoi ?

- je tiens à toi.

Stiles se dégage de l'étreinte de Derek.

- tu me prends vraiment pour un con. Toi, le beau ténébreux Derek Hale, tiens à moi, l'hyperactif Stiles Stilinski.

Le loup caresse la joue puis le cou de l'humain.

- oui. Je tiens énormément à toi.

- donc si je te dis que je t'aime, tu ne vas pas m'arracher la gorge avec les dents et partir en me disant que tu me détestes et que tu aurais préféré ne jamais me rencontrer ?

De nouvelles larmes glissent le long des joues de Stiles.

Derek les essuie avec ses pouces, et en souriant pose un baiser sur les lèvres salées de l'hyperactif.

- jamais je ne te dirai ça. Te rencontrer a donné un nouveau sens à ma vie. Grâce à toi, j'ai connu des sensations, des sentiments oubliés. Grâce à toi, j'ai vécu à nouveau. Je ne peux te dire les mêmes mots, mais je ressens la même chose.

Stiles n'en reviens pas. Encore une fois, le loup prouve ses dires en l'embrassant. Cette fois-ci, l'humain y répond. C'est presque désespéré, mais il n'arrive pas à croire que Derek partage ses sentiments.

- je t'aime Derek.

Après un moment câlin, de petits bisous, les deux hommes se rendorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Stiles est réveillé par le cri de son père. Il venait de les surprendre Derek et lui.

L'hyperactif aimait son père, son seul parent, mais il n'avait pas supporté les paroles de son père envers son loup.

- s'il n'était pas là, j'aurai rejoint maman ! Tu passes ton temps au travail et tu n'as pas remarqué que je sombrais ! Derek m'a empêché de faire une connerie et je l'aime !

Le shérif regardait son fils tristement. Il n'avait pas réalisé la souffrance de son fils. Il le prend dans ses bras et s'excuse. Il remercie Derek d'avoir sauvé son fils.

Le loup laisse le père et fils Stilinski pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver. Avant de partir, le shérif l'invite à souper avec eux. Stiles embrasse son loup.

- à ce soir.

Derek caresse la joue droite de Stiles.

- à ce soir. N'oublie pas d'appeler Erica.

Un autre baiser et Derek quitte la maison Stilinski pour la maison MacCall.

Quand le loup revient le soir chez Stiles, le shérif ne le fait pas entrer de suite. Ce dernier sort à son tour.

- écoutes Derek, ce matin je t'ai remercié, mais je n'avais pas compris combien je le devais. Si tu n'avais pas fait attention à mon fils…

- il va bien maintenant.

- grâce à toi.

- ne pensez pas à ça.

- je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je t'ai accusé de meurtre.

- c'est Stiles et Scott qui m'ont accusé en premier.

Le shérif à un petit sourire.

- tel père tel fils… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandes le moi.

- merci monsieur, mais la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est votre accord pour sortir avec Stiles.

- tu n'as pas à me le demander. Sans toi, je n'aurai plus de fils. Il t'aime, je ne vais pas me mettre au milieu de votre relation. Je sais que tu le protègeras.

- oui monsieur.

- allez, rentrons, sinon il va croire que je t'ai tué et enterré dans le jardin.

Le loup sourit et entre à la suite du shérif.

Après le dîner, les trois hommes regardent un match de base ball. Stiles blottit contre Derek.

Vers onze heures, ils vont se coucher, Derek pouvant rester sans passer par la fenêtre.

- je ne pensais pas que tu aurais autant de point commun avec mon père.

- moi non plus.

Stiles se couche et se blottit de nouveau contre Derek.

Pour la première fois, il entreprend le baiser. Il caresse le haut du torse du loup d'une main, pendant que l'autre se perd dans sa chevelure brune.

Un long moment passe avant que leurs lèvres se quittent définitivement pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, après un petit déjeuner ensemble, Stiles part pour l'école. Il passe prendre Erica, qui le serre dans ses bras.

- merci encore ma belle.

- je t'en prie. J'ai eus peur tu sais.

- je sais, désolé.

- ne t'excuse pas. Racontes moi plutôt comment ça se passe avec le beau Derek ?

Pendant le trajet, Stiles raconte donc à son amie, comment s'est passé leur premier baiser et leur déclaration.

En arrivant à l'école, Stiles pâlit en voyant Scott. Erica lui prend la main.

- ça va ?

- euh oui, ne trainons pas.

Ils courent presque dans les couloirs pour atteindre leur salle. L'hyperactif n'était pas prêt pour affronter son ancien meilleur ami.

Toute la journée, il le fuyait, Erica à ses côtés. Mais le jeune loup arrive à le coincer dans les toilettes, à la fin des cours.

Stiles avait la tête baissé, il regardait ses baskets.

- Stiles. Je…

- je crois que tu as été assez clair.

- non. Je… mon dieu Stiles, si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir dis tout ça. Je ne le pense pas.

- tu avais pourtant l'air.

- non, je te jure que je ne le pensais pas. C'était la pleine lune, et j'avais oublié. J'étais tendu et me suis transformé avant l'heure. Allison m'a vu. Il fallait un coupable à cela. C'est tombé sur toi. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain et que je me suis souvenu de ce qui s'était passé, j'avais honte, si honte de t'avoir dit ces horreurs. Je voulais t'appeler pour m'excuser mais je n'y arrivais pas. Hier, Derek est venu chez moi. Je ne me rendais pas compte combien je t'avais fait souffrir bien avant ce jour là. Je te perdais…

- tu ne m'avais pas perdu.

- j'ai failli, si.

Stiles prend Scott dans ses bras.

- je suis désolé Stiles, je suis perdu sans toi. Pardonnes moi.

- tu es tout pardonné.

Scott le serre fort contre lui.

Ils restent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Erica frappe à la porte.

Le soir, en trouvant son petit ami chez lui, son bonjour a été de l'embrasser passionnément.

- tu sais que je t'aime Derek Hale. Merci d'être allé voir Scott.

- vous êtes de nouveau amis ?

- oui, grâce à toi.

- non. Il s'en voulait. Il est encore jeune comme loup. La lune le touche vivement. Je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup. Je ne pensais qu'au mal qu'il t'avait fait.

Stiles l'embrasse de nouveau.

Même si Scott et Stiles étaient de nouveau amis, Stiles n'abandonnait pas pour autant Erica. Les trois adolescents s'entendaient à merveille.

Stiles pose les fleurs sur la tombe de sa maman.

- maman, je ne compte plus de rejoindre. Enfin, un jour je le ferai, mais j'espère pas avant un long moment. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime plus, loin de là, mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui apaise mes peines. Qui me comprend. Il s'appelle Derek, c'est mon petit ami. Il y a aussi Erica. C'est une très bonne amie. Ma meilleure amie fille. Fille car en garçon, il y a Scott. Oui Scott. Nous sommes de nouveaux inséparables. Nous faisons un sacré trio. Papa va bien aussi. Nous nous sommes parlé à cœur ouvert. Il fait moins de garde. Mais quand il est obligé, je ne suis plus seul. Je ne le serai plus jamais. Je t'aime maman.

Stiles quitte le cimetière et se dirige vers l'homme qui l'attendait, appuyé contre sa camaro noire.

Il l'embrasse tendrement, puis ils partent chez l'aîné.

Stiles était heureux à présent et c'est tout ce qui compté.

FIN


End file.
